Rumores
by scienceFragile
Summary: La pulga esto, la pulga aquello. Si volvías a escuchar el nombre de "Orihara Izaya por Ikebukuro ibas a explotar, y no de buena manera. / Drabble, historia corta, comedia, ¿Yaoi?


**Rumores**

…

"Que la pulga esto" "Que la pulga aquello"

¡Estabas harto de escuchar el nombre de Orihara Izaya en todo Ikebukuro!

Agarraste una señal de transito que habías arrancado minutos antes, y te dirigiste al lugar de donde venía el olor apestoso de la pulga. Ibas a darle la golpiza de su vida, de eso seguro.

¿Por qué? Sencillo.

Todo el día, todos los días era: _Escuché que Orihara Izaya está saliendo con alguien, los vi besándose, los vi caminando, los vi manoseándose._ Incontables correos te llegaban a toda hora, pero como la pulga no había pisado Ikebukuro en toda la semana, lo dejaste pasar e intentaste tener unos días pacíficos de descanso.

Pero te fue imposible.

Pero ahora, la pulga había pisado Ikebukuro, y su peste estaba por todos lados. Y ya que estaba en Ikebukuro, tenías una excusa para partirle un par de cosas contra su cara.

Llegaste al borde de un callejón y sonreíste, tirando tu cigarrillo al piso y pisándolo contra el asfalto con todas tus fuerzas, pusiste en posición la señal y caminaste un parte pasos hasta que llegar a la entrada del callejón.

-¡I-Z- !

Pero te atragantaste antes de continuar.

Sentiste como tu cara se ponía caliente y retrocediste un par de pasos.

 _-Mnh. –_ Escuchaste gemir a Izaya, sí, gemir.

¡Le estaba metiendo la lengua hasta la tráquea a quien quiera que esa ese tipo! Viste como el tipo agarró a Izaya de la cintura, y la pulga lo agarró del cuello, y el hombre empezó a manosearle el tras-.

No.

No, no, no, no.

Te diste la vuelta y regresaste por donde habías venido.

Más tarde te harías un lavado de cerebro para borrar la imagen que habías visto, y por ahora, dejarías que la pulga cochina hiciera la que quisiera en Ikebukuro, _sólo por hoy,_ ya estabas bastante traumado.

 **..**

 **.**

Suspiraste, tratando de contener la furia que sentías en esos momentos, y caminaste llegando enfrente del departamento de la pulga desgraciada.

Hace un par de semanas que Izaya había ido a Ikebukuro, pero no hacía nada más que pasear por ahí con ese tipo que siempre iba vestido de traje, de la mano, como si dos personas normales estuvieran teniendo una cita.

Lo dejabas pasar, porque vamos, estos últimos días te lo habías paso genial; en una tranquilidad inimaginable. Jamás pensaste que llegara el día en que la pulga de mierda te dejara en paz, pero llegó.

Aun así, el paraíso nunca es para siempre.

Esa misma mañana, muchos idiotas intentaron pasarse de listos contigo al momento de cobrarles, así que tenías ira reprimida. Para colmo, una pandilla de Yakuzas vinieron a echarte bronca, de parte de tu queridísima pulga.

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso de tu ira.

 _Ahora sí lo mato. Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato._

Rompiste la puerta de una patada y entraste hecho una furia.

-¡I-Z-A-Y-A-KU-…! – Oh Dios no. – ¿¡N…!?

-¿Es que nunca te enseñaron a tocar, Shizu-chan~? – Dijo Izaya después de terminar de besarse con el tipo ese, estaba sobre él, sin camisa y sin pantalones, sólo en bóxers.

Y el otro también estaba sin su camisa, y sólo con el pantalón de su traje, apretando el trasero de Izaya… ¿¡Era alguna clase de fetiche o qué!?

-¡Y-Yo! – Tu cara se volvió roja de nuevo, y tal como hace algunas semanas, hiciste una retirada exitosa lejos de la casa de esa pulga cochina.

Cuando Shizuo se fue, Izaya comenzó a reír de la nada.

-¡Ahora es 100% seguro que no vendrá aquí por una temporada! – dijo con tono victorioso, y el chico que estaba debajo suyo le siguió la risa algo cohibido. – Bien, ya puedes irte, el dinero que te prometí está en el sobre del escritorio.

Se intentó levantar pero el otro le agarró del brazo y se lo impidió.

-Sabes Izaya-san, puedes pagarme de otra forma… si es que me entiend- ¡Ghg! – Izaya clavó su navaja muy cerca de su cara.

-Sal ya de mi departamento ~

...

..

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **..**_

 _No sé, se me ocurrió antes de ir al colegio y lo escribí. Espero les haya entretenido de alguna manera ~_

 _Nos leemos._


End file.
